


Taking the lead

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Hunk Appreciation Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7, Hunk Appreciation Week 2019, hunk taking the role as leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Day 7: Head of Voltron





	Taking the lead

They took her.

 

“Quiznak!” Lance shouted.

 

Team Voltron had flied out to Balmera when they got an emergency call from them. The Galra Empire wanted to overtake Balmera again, but Voltron wouldn’t let that happen. They were able to save Balmera from the hands of Zarkon, but it came with a price of course. Not only were parts of the planet in ruin and crystals stolen, but the Galras took with them some Balmerans as prisoners.

 

Shay was one of them.

 

Watching Shay be taken by the Galra soldiers, made Hunk feel weak and incapable of everything. It was like a nightmare over again and Hunk couldn’t do anything to save her. Again.

 

“You have to save Shay and the others!” Rax desperately yelled. His sister had been taken again by the Galra, and like always; he couldn’t anything to stop them.

 

Hunk clenched his fists hard. Shay was gone, and it was his fault. If he just was stronger, the Galra would have just escaped with crystals. Hunk bit inside of his mouth hard, hard enough to draw blood. He needed to save her. _But how?_ They needed to find which ship she was in first.

 

“We will, but first we need to help other who had called for our help from the Galra.” Allura said, already prepared for backlash.

 

“What?!” Both the Balmerans and Lance exclaimed.

 

“I know this is hard to hear, but there are others who have called for our help be-”

 

“But Allura! Shay and the others are in the hands of Zarkon. _Zarkon!_ We can´t let them be tortured by that monster!”

 

“I understand what you are saying Lance, but there are other groups who are being attacked by the Galra. We can´t let them suffer and be killed!”

 

Allura had a point. They all knew what she was saying, but it was hard to accept that. Hunk looked at Shay´s family, they all had a devasted look in their eyes. However,

 

Hunk wouldn’t. He knew that he was thinking rash, but he couldn’t let Shay suffer. He needed to save her before he could save the rest of the universe.

 

 

“Allura is right.” Shiro laid an arm on Lance´s shoulder. “I´m sorry Lance…”

 

Lance threw Shiro´s arm away. “We can´t just not save the taken Balmeras!”

 

“I could go and rescue the taken Balmeras along with Kolivan.” Keith suggested.

 

“No.” Allura shook her head. “It is too dangerous, I can´t let you guys do something so risky.”

 

“But we can´t just leave Shay alone!” Rax tried to argue, but he knew it wouldn’t help.

 

“I´m sorry. We will save the taken hostages as soon as we are don-“

 

“No.” Hunk cut of Allura. His cold voice made Allura flinch a bit.

 

“Hunk?” Said Pidge – worried– for the first time

 

“We will first save Shay, and then we will answer the emergency calls.” There was no warm feeling behind Hunk´s voice, which was new to the paladins.

 

Shiro knew Hunk had a close relationship to Shay and it could be harder for him to accept that they needed to prioritise someone else over Shay… again. “Listen, Hu-“

 

“No, you listen.” Hunk locked eyes with Shiro. Shiro took a step back, he was surprised by the cold look he was given. “We _will_ save Shay first.”

 

Last time, they had prioritised someone else over Shay. This time, Hunk won´t let the team to it again.

 

“You are a smart guy, Hunk. You know what is on stake.”

 

“I don´t care, we will first save Shay!” Hunk angrily shouts.

 

“Stop thinking so impu- “Allura got cut off by Hunk again.

 

“I said we will save first Shay! I don’t care for the others; I don’t care for the stupid Voltron rule. I care about Shay and I want to save her.” Hunk demanded stubbornly, clenching his jaw.

 

Shiro let out a frustrate sound. “You are not the one to make this decision-“

“Well, today I am.” Hunk stood by his decision, not leaving room for the others to speak.

 

Allura and Shiro were the ones to make the decisions, while the others could come with suggestions. But this time, Hunk would be the one to do it. He would save Shay and he will do it in his own way. No one could them him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> found this lying around. even thought I haven't finished the others prompts, I thought I will still post cuz why the hell not.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr : SunshineHunk-Hunk


End file.
